Alice Chain
by FullMoon FairyTale
Summary: After finally recovering from her nervous break down, Alice is relocated to the W.D. Mental Institute, But after finally escaping she discovers a world worse than Wonderland, The Big City. Hookers, Criminals, and a gay writer named Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

The moon glistened in the night

The moon glistened in the night.

The smells of fast food and smoke filled the crisp night air. A young girl watched the glistening lights of the city from a window high above. Her name was Alice; blonde, Blue eyes, and a proper English composure.

She held herself up on a pedestal, and despite having fallen into numerous bouts of insanity, she tried her best to keep her dignity.

"W.D. Mental Institute" Read the sign outside. A fifty story pearl white building blocked off by numerous barbed wires circling the rose bushes that guarded it.

"Daydreaming again miss?" said a coy voice from behind Alice.

She turned to see a devilish looking orange cat staring at her. His pierced eyes would be enough to drive anyone insane, but for Alice, they were just a painful reminder of her own insecurities. "What do you want?" She sneered haughtily. "What's that attitude for my sweet, didn't you miss me…?"

Alice glared. She was in no mood to put up with the Cheshire's shenanigans, she had more pressing matters to take care: Like breaking out of this god awful prison.

"I've come to inform you of the queens disappearance…Supposedly she's been murdered, but I don't believe that rumor I…"

"I got rid of her…" Alice breathed nonchalantly.

The wicked cat smirked. "How incredibly amusing, it's no surprise Wonderland is in such a state of panic." He chuckled softly. "Yes, that will definitely cause problems."

"Are you done cat…I'm a little busy?"

"Very well then…Until later then…" The cat vanished, leaving behind his tiny footprints across the wall as he went.

"Damn cat…" Alice muttered.

Alice was startled to see a nurse walk into her room. "Miss Alice, it is dinner time, tonight is prime rib." The nurse smiled warmly. Alice said nothing. "Very well then, I'll just leave your tray here…"

Alice eyed the door intently, if she could pass before the nurse finished placing the tray down on the table, she could make her escape.

The tray went down slowly…Alice was going to make a break for it…


	2. Chapter 2

The tray hit the ground with a clank

_The tray hit the ground with a clank. Alice, practically invisible darted towards the flabbergasted nurse. The nurse seemed hell bent on making sure she didn't escape, but Alice had too many things to do to let some lowly nurse stand in her way._

_Blood…_

_The clanking of fallen silver wears…_

_Drops of fresh blood stained the perfect white tile floor. Alice eyed the woman darkly. The woman, realizing the knife had gone completely through her neck, didn't struggle. Alice watched her collapse onto the floor._

_As quick as the murder, Alice was gone. She thought to herself frantically. It would take at least 20 minutes before anyone would come looking for the nurse; by that time, she would be long gone. Alice darted through the corridors. She quickly scanned the various rooms as she went, desperately trying not to disturb any of the other patients; if she made even the slightest breath, the firing lasers would blow her head clean off._

_She was finally nearing the outside gates. She had managed to make a clean getaway. The only downside was the slight cuts and bruises she received from climbing the barbed wire. "That castle is where I must go." She said, scuffing off the dirt upon her dress._

_--_

"_Sir, you're just…Going to let her go…?" Squawked a scrawny looking man; his facial features obscured from his utter confusion._

_A dark figure tapped his slim fingers against his carved mahogany chair. "There is no point in keeping her here any longer, let us see what she does…" The man grinned maniacally. The scrawny assistant felt quite unnerved. "S-Sir?"_

"_The kingdom is under fire, and there is an air of tension, between our grand Waltashia and the neighboring country of Disnaria. An uproar caused by some crazy woman is exactly the opportunity we've been anticipating…"_

"_T-Then, I shall ready the squadron…" The scrawny man gulped._

_The dark figure's grin widened ten fold. "Please see to it that you do…"_

_--_

"_Damn that man…" A red-headed man grumbled. He caressed his amber bangs in frustration. "We feel that, that story is too…Overbearing." The man imitated mockingly. "Those good for nothing son of a…"_

_The sounds of car horns…_

_The man trudged along angrily. Where was an amateur writer supposed to catch a break around here? He was lost, no education, a miserable apartment, and absolutely no social life. He danced around the street aimlessly. "Peter Pan, the world's number one selling author…" He said happily. If only. _

_His fantasy was abruptly interrupted by the sudden shell shock of feeling his body being rammed into another's. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" Peter apologized rapidly._

_A slight blush formed over his cheeks. _

_The man he had accidentally bumped into was not only well built, which was apparent considering he had practically body slammed him, but also extremely handsome._

"_Sorry man, my bad." The man beamed._

"_Oh, it's no problem. I should go where I'm watching…" Peter fumbled._

_The man eyed him curiously._

"_Uh, watch where I'm going…That is." Peter's face turned a full blown scarlet._

_The man chuckled. "No problem…Well, catch you around some time" The man proceeded ahead._

"_YOU SURE WILL, YOU KNOW, SMALL CITY…MAYBE WE CAN………Oh who am I kidding he's gone."_

_Peter sighed hopelessly. Never had he had such an urge to hurl himself into the speeding traffic. His shame was interrupted by a few drizzles of rain dropping onto his nose. "Better get home, I guess." He said to himself, beginning a light jog._

_His jog was unfortunately interrupted by yet another collision; though this one was not as tough as the last one. Actually, it was almost cushiony. The blow, however, caught him by enough surprise to sending him falling back, the girl falling the opposite way. _

"_Why not look where you're going asshole!" Alice shrieked. After everything she had been through tonight, the last thing she wanted to do was end up on her rear end in the cold hard ground of the city._

_The rain poured mercilessly…_

_Peter rubbed his head softly. "This just isn't my night." He groaned. The pain faded into comparison however, after he managed to catch the gaze of the piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The liquid pools of menacing hatred sent a chill down his spine. _

_The tension was thick, and neither one dared to move…_


End file.
